Nowadays, in various business and social occasions, such as exhibitions, conferences, etc., massive amounts of personal information need to be exchanged to facilitate follow-up communication and cooperation. In the prior art business cards are used to exchange personal information. However, business cards are inconvenient to carry and only a limited number of them can be carried. Moreover, business cards are difficult to organize.